Episode 2521 (11th May 1999)
Plot Rachel's relationship with Graham has been an emotional rollercoaster. Since they started living together he's slowly, but surely, started to control every aspect of her life. And on the occasions she's tried to fight back, he's flown into terrible rages, storming out of the house to cool down. He's redesigned her home and her image, but she's stuck by him, because deep down she believes he's the man for her. Rachel sets her mind on telling Graham it's all over during a picnic at the local beauty spot called Burview Crag. Graham as ever turn the tables and produces an engagement ring and before Rachel knows what is happening she's putty in his hands again. But when Graham starts talking about a wedding in the South, Rachel rounds on him saying she's no intention of moving away. Meanwhile Gavin works his charms on smitten Tricia while Bernice butters-up infirm Alan at the hospital. Meanwhile, Seth is left in charge of the pub - pints all round, on the house! Eric works a number on Frankie claiming her erratic driving is responsible for a broken antique vase. Scott finally snaps telling Roy he slept with Kelly. But the husband-to-be finds comforting words from Tricia who says its impossible because Scott is impotent. And she should know from experience. Roy starts laughing. As temperatures rise, Rachel senses danger. She tries to escape but Graham traps her on a clifftop. After a short talk, Rachel realises Graham murdered his wife and made it look like she had committed suicide. In a panic, Graham pushes Rachel off the cliff and she falls to her death, hitting the ground below with a sickening crunch. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frankie Smith - Gina Aris *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gavin Ferris - Robert Beck *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Stella Jones - Stephanie Schonfield *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Tate Haulage - Office and haulage yard *Kathy's Diner - Dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, backroom, stairway and Tricia's room *Burview Crag *Hotten General - Alan's room *Home Farm - Grounds *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Notes *This episode features the death of Rachel Hughes, but she appears in the next episode as a corpse. Glenda McKay was credited for her appearance. *This was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *An extended version of the 1998 closing theme was played. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,060,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes